This invention relates to toy automobile racing sets and, more particularly, to collapsible toy auto racing courses.
There have been many toy auto racing courses devised over the years upon which various toy automobiles may be raced. Most such courses take up a good deal of space and require a great deal of effort to both set up and put away.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy automobile racing course which is compact both when set up and when disassembled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy automobile racing course which is extremely easy to set up and disassemble.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a toy automobile racing course which uses approximately one-half the space normally used by courses having similar lengths.